


I will never forget you

by MissDawsonHadleyRivers



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fabrizio and Helga's story, Fluff, They deserved better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDawsonHadleyRivers/pseuds/MissDawsonHadleyRivers
Summary: Helga and Fabrizio's love story. A companion story to It brought me to you. Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.
Relationships: Helga Dahl/Fabrizio De Rossi





	1. Chapter 1

Fabrizio

Jack is pazzo. He has bet all the money we have on some tickets to a ship that is about to leave. I have heard people say that Titanic is the grandest ship in the world, and maybe, but if we lose, we will have no money! "Jack, you are pazzo! You bet everything we have!" Jack just leans toward me, breathes out cigarette smoke and says, "When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose." As much as I would normally agree with that, we don't have nothing but if we lose this game we will. And I would like to be able to eat. If Jack doesn't have better cards than me, we will lose. Idiota. Jack takes his turn. "Alright. Moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change. Fabrizio?" I slam my cards down on the table. "Niente." Jack says. Ovviamente. "Niente." I agree in annoyance. "Olaf?". He also looks annoyed so that's a good sign. Well, that makes two of us. We both have idiotic friends, although Sven is his brother or cousin, I'm not sure, who bet everything we have. As he reveals his cards, he has a good reason to look annoyed. "Nothing." Jack stated. "Olaf?" He looks smug as he puts down his cards. We've lost, judging by Jack's reaction. "Uh, oh. Two pair. I'm sorry, Fabrizio." "Ma va fa'n culo testa dicazzo, you bet all our mon-" I start to berate Jack. He interrupts me "I'm sorry, Fabrizio, you're not going to see your mama for a long time." Wait what? "Because we're going to America!" he hits his cards down on the table, whooping. "Full house, boys!"

We are going to America! Laughing hysterically, I pick up the tickets. As Jack scoops up the money, Olaf grabs his coat, says something angrily in Swedish and then raises his fist. Jack winces but then Olaf lets him go and punches Sven instead. Me and Jack laugh jubilantly, then he turns to me. "Come on!" I hold up the tickets grinning, talking fast in Italian. Jack grabs the tickets and kisses them. "I'm going home!" he yells. He grabs me in a hug. We're going to America! We're going to America! Woohoo! Jack throws him arms out "I'm going home!" he repeats as if can't believe this is actually happening. I don't blame him, neither do I! This is crazy! "I go to America!" I shout exuberantly.

"No, mate. Titanic go to America, in five minutes!" What? "Shit!" I swear. "Come on, come on here, here." Jack says in a rush as we take the rest on the money on the table and shove it in our bags. We run out the door, sprinting towards Titanic. "We're riding in high-style now! We're a couple of regular swells! Practically god damn royalty!"

"You see! It is my destino. Like I told you! I go to America to be millionaire!" I jabber in excitement. "Whoa, whoa!" Jack attempts to push away a horse he's just run in front of. He maneuverers his way back around the horses and I follow him. "Bastardo!" I say, I don't mean it though. "You're pazzo!" Jack just laughs "Maybe, but I've got the tickets!" I fly through the waving crowds. "Come on, I thought you were fast!" he hollers. "I wish!" I yell back. As we get closer, they are closing the gate! "Whoa, whoa, wait, wait! Hey wait!" Jack calls as he pushes past the officer. "We're passengers! We're passengers!" I chase him onto the boarding entrance to the ship. Jack holds up the tickets to the officer just inside the door. "Have you been through the inspection queue?" What inspection queue? "Of course. Anyway, we don't have any lice, we're Americans- both of us." Jack lies. I grin at the officer. He looks a little disbelieving but says "Right, come aboard." I leap over the gap onto Titanic! I'm actually on Titanic! We both run towards the cabins. Jack turns to me while running, his face exhilarant, "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?"

When, we get to the top deck, everybody is waving. Jack runs to the rail and yells "Goodbye!" while waving. Who is he saying goodbye to? "You know somebody?" He turns to me, "Of course not. That's not the point! Goodbye, I'll miss you!" Ah, I understand now. I follow his example and jump onto the rail. "Goodbye! I will never forget you!" I shout, caught up in the excitement of the crowd. We stand at the rail, hollering stupido things until the ship has left the dock.

We slow to a walk after a few minutes as we look for our cabin. A family walks past me and the daughter looks up and I can do nothing but stare. She is bella! Her eyes are sapphire blue and her hair is golden! Her face is come un angelo! We stare at each other until she disappears around the corner. I will find her later! What do we do when we find it if the other people in the cabin are expecting Sven and Olaf to show up? Luckily, Jack has no such worries and introduces himself. While he does that, I quickly dump my bag on the top bunk and sit on it. "Who says you get top bunk, huh?" he asks, shaking my shoulders in a friendly way and laughing. His laughter is infectious, and I giggle as well. Questo è il giorno migliore di sempre!


	2. Chapter 2

Helga

I join Mother and Father at the rail, waving joyfully to the people on the dock. All around me are other people, equally happy to be here on the grandest ship in the world to go to America. When I look down, I see people untying the ropes that hold Titanic to land. Once they are freed, the ship starts to sail away, towards the ocean! It is beautiful, green-blue water that reaches out for miles and miles and miles. When we can no longer see the people onshore, I follow my parents back below deck to find our cabin.

I sit on my bunk, smiling. I am on the Titanic, the greatest ship in the world and I am going to America! I am taking the ship of dreams to go to the land of dreams! It is the biggest thing that has ever happened to me. And also, just before we got to our cabin, I saw a boy, and he was kjekk! Mother and Father would not approve though. "Helga, we are going to explore the ship. Come with us!" Mother calls. "Coming!" I reply, standing up. I cannot wait to see the rest of the ship!

As I walk down the corridors, Mother and Father have to keep on telling me to hurry up, as I keep stopping to stare at the luxury I see around me! I have never seen such wonderful things in my life! It is vakker! The last ship I have travelled on was nowhere near this. We had to take a boat to get from Norway to Southampton, to board this marvellous ship. It is incredible! Unfortunately, we cannot see anything except the third-class but even that is wonderful enough.

Too soon, we have to go back to have dinner. All of third-class sits in a big hall and we are served dinner by the stewards. I have never been served before in my life. This must be what it feels like to be in first-class. The food, too, is incredible. Looking around, it is hard to believe that we are on a ship and not in some grand house. An hour or so later, we go back to the cabin to go to sleep. I only hope that this is not a dream and that I will not wake up tomorrow back home in Norway.


	3. Chapter 3

Fabrizio

We have just left Queenstown, in Ireland! Now we do not stop again until America! At the bow of the ship, Jack points down towards the water. "Hey, look, look, look! Look, look!" Just in front of the ship, a dolphin is leaping out of the ocean. "See it?"

I lean over the rail, gazing down at the dolphin. I have never seen such a beautiful animal, not in all of my travels! "Theres another one! See em?" We both lean over the rail. "Look at that one, look at that one! Look, look at them jump!" As if on cue, the dolphin leaps out of the water. "Wahoo!" Jack hoots. He jumps onto the lower ring of the rail and whoops again "I can see the Statue of Liberty already! Very small of course." I say, peering ahead and pointing as if I really can see it. I cannot wait until I see it! Then I will be in America! I'm am going to America to become a millionaire. And maybe the beautiful girl I saw can come with me, and we will be millionaires together!

"I'm the king of the world!" He yells. I join in, whooping with excitement. We stay there, just gazing at the sky and the sea.

After a while, we walk back to the middle of the ship. A little girl stands at the rail with her father. Jack spots them as well. His eyes light up as they always do when he see's something or someone that he wants to draw. He takes out his sketchbook and starts to draw. He is very good, I have always envied him, but I do not have any artistic talent, unfortunately. I just sit there, looking around at the ship and the sea around it. A man leans on the rail beside us smoking. He looks like a good friend. "The ship is nice, huh?" I remark. "Yeah, it's an Irish ship." I can tell that he is Irish from his accent, but I am confused. We set off from England, surely the ship is English? "Its English, no?"

"No, its built in Ireland! Fifteen thousand Irishmen built this ship. Solid as a rock." He says, hitting the rail to prove his point. "Big Irish hands." Ah, okay. A man walks past us, walking a few dogs. "That's typical. First-class dogs come down here to have a shite!" The Irishman swears, in annoyance. "Ah, it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Jack laughs. "Like we could forget? I'm Tommy Ryan." He introduces himself, holding out his hand to Jack. "Jack Dawson."

"Hi." Then he holds his hand out to me. "Fabrizio." I say cheerfully. "Hello." Tommy catches sight of Jack's drawing. "Do you make any money with your drawings then?" He asks but Jack is not listening. He is staring intently above us. He looks in the clutches of amour. I follow his gaze. The object of his attention is a girl standing at the rail of the first-class deck. She is beautiful, but she looks very sad. I wonder why. Jack is clearly infatuated by her. I wave a hand in front of his face to see if he will respond but he doesn't even seem to notice. "Ah, forget it boyo. You'd as like have angels fly out of your arse than get next to the likes of her." I think he is wrong, amour always finds a way. I know it is amour, I have never seen Jack like this before.

A man comes out after her and they argue for a minute. I can't hear what they are saying but she goes back inside. Jack snaps out of his trance, looking dazed. Me and Tommy laugh at him light-heartedly. "A first-class girl, eh?" Tommy quips. "It is amour." I shrug. Jack just mutters "Maybe".

We turn back to talking about the ship. "Look Daddy, he drew us!" I hear a little girl squeal in delight. It's the little girl and her father who Jack was drawing. Jack stands up, bending down to her height, and holds out the drawing to her. "Do you want to keep it?" She nods eagerly and takes the drawing. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He stands up straight and introduces himself to the little girl's father. "I'm Jack Dawson. I'm sorry I didn't ask, I'm an artist and I didn't think-"

"I'm not angry. Bert Cartmell." The man chuckles, holding his hand out for Jack to shake. He does before looking back kindly to the little girl "And what's your name?"

"I'm Cora, Uncle Jack." Jack grins. "Nice to meet you, Cora."

"We need to go back inside now Cora, Mummy will be wondering where we are."

"Bye, Uncle Jack!" She waves as they walk away.

Suddenly, I notice how the sun is setting under the horizon. "They'll be calling us for dinner soon." I remark absently. "You and your stomach." Jack teases. "Shut up, mi amico." I reply. Sure enough, within a few minutes a steward comes out to tell people its mealtime. "See?" I say. It takes all of my willpower not to go I told you so, but I manage. We sit down to eat still talking nonstop.

After dinner, the musicians in third-class start to play and we all dance and drink for hours. Jack disappears at some point to go outside and have a smoke. I look for the beautiful girl I saw on the first day, but I don't see her. I wish I knew her name, but I haven't seen her since the first day as much as I've looked. I will find her. I just know it.

I walk back to our cabin and lie down to sleep on the top bunk. I am alone in the cabin as Jack is still outside and I saw both of our cabin mates very, very drunk only about an hour ago. Just as I am about to got to sleep, Jack bursts into the cabin. "I am trying to sleep!" I complain sleepily. "I saw Rose!" He almost shouts, jubilantly. "Rose? As in the first-class girl that you were gazing at earlier?" I guess. "Yes." Jack tells me. "I knew you'd see her again!"

"Yeah, you were right."

"How did you meet her?" How could he have chanced upon her? She is in first-class. He hesitates for a moment. "She had left first-class to look over the back of the boat, at the ocean." It is fate that they should have been brought together. I know it and I tell Jack as much. He smiles, his eyes far away from me. He is thinking of her. "I think it must be." He whispers dreamily. "She is trapped by the people in first-class, Fabri, I have to help her escape!"

"Ah, so that is why she looked so sad, yes?" Jack nods thoughtfully. "Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Helga

"Mother, can I go to the main room?" I ask. She nods, "Your father and I will come with you." We walk into the area and sit down on a bench. Three men walk by us, talking and laughing, and one of them sits right next to me. He looks towards me and my breath catches in my throat. It is the boy I saw on the first day! He stares back at me. "Hello." His voice has an Italian accent, but he seems to speak English. "English?" I ask. "No, no English. Italian. English?" He holds his finger and thumb close together. I am not entirely sure what he means. Ah, I get it. He means if I speak a little English.

For a minute I forget the English word for my language. "Norsk, Norwegian only."

"Norwe-." He says, looking a little dejected, I can guess that he doesn't speak Norwegian. Mother leans over the bench. "Helga, Helga!" She scolds me in Norwegian, interrupting him, telling me not to be so friendly with the strange boy. "We are just talking!" I protest, and she sighs and turns back to talk to Papa. He says something in Italian and I nod, although I do not fully understand what he said.

He points to himself. "Fabrizio." What does he mean, I don't understand? His name! His name is Fabrizio. He repeats his name again slower. "Fabri-zio." I attempt to copy him. "Fabri-" He nods encouragingly. "Zio! Fabrizio!" I said it! "Yes!" Fabrizio grins and motions towards me. What? Oh, of course, my name. "Helga."

"I saw you the day the ship-a left." He remembers! I nod. "Ja, ja." He smiles bashfully. "You are the most bella- beautiful." All I understood was beautiful. I smile back. I wave my arms around us, widening my eyes. His understands and nods. "It is, uh, incredible."

I notice that around us the room has gone quiet. Over Fabrizio's shoulder, I see a beautiful woman, who is obviously first-class, walking towards us, smiling nervously. Fabrizio turns to see what I am looking at. He leans forwards over the bench and taps one of the men he was talking to earlier on the shoulder, who is teaching a little girl how to draw and has not noticed the woman yet. "Jack!" He points to the woman and Jack turns round. "Hello Mr Dawson." The woman greets him. How could they know each other? He nods at her. "Hello again."

"May I speak to you?" She asks. "Sure." Jack says, looking at Fabrizio nervously. "In private?" Jack smiles. "Of course." He stands up and holds his arm out. "After you." She walks away and Jack follows, stopping only once to hit the other man Fabrizio was talking to lightly as he stares longingly after the woman. When they are gone, Fabrizio and the other man turn to each other and laugh. I laugh to, though I do not see what is so funny. "How?" I ask Fabrizio. "He saw her yesterday, and he was-" He stares at a point behind me making me giggle. "And then-a, he met her last-a night." Fabrizio explains, waving his hands to describe what he is saying. He leans forward almost secretly. "He love her, I know it."

"Jack is not the only one who knows how to be romantic." I blush pink. Can he mean what I want him to mean? He smiles at me and I smile back.


End file.
